Forever and a Day
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Jamie is best friends with Landon's step sister Samantha. She has a crush on him but no one knows....except Samantha of course. Landon feels nothing for her, at least that's what he keeps telling himself. Find out what happens!
1. Secret Friends

Chapter One~ Secret Friends  
  
Authors~ JamiesAngel2008 & Anonymous  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Samantha Ray that is so not funny!" Jamie shrieked at her best friend.  
  
"What? You know it's true!!" Samantha shot back.  
  
"Sam, I do NOT like your brother," Jamie said blushing.  
  
"Jamie, you're blushing! You do, you do!" Samantha said starting to dance around.  
  
"Jamie, your mother wants you home!!" Mrs. Carter shouted up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" Jamie replied.  
  
"Call me Jamie!" Samantha shouted after her.  
  
Jamie didn't say anything but she knew she would. Jamie was about to open the door when BAM!! It hit her right in the face.  
  
"Oww!!" Jamie screamed holding her face.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Jamie I'm sorry," Landon exclaimed throwing his backpack on the floor.  
  
"Landon Carter!" his mother exclaimed. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, I opened the door and I didn't know Jamie was there and it hit her in the face," Landon said trying to help Jamie with her now bleeding nose.  
  
"Landon what have I told you about that?" Mrs. Carter scolded.  
  
"I know, I know, be careful when opening that stupid door," Landon said taking off his sweater to put against Jamie's nose.  
  
"Thanks Landon," Jamie said sitting on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay Jamie, I swear I didn't know you were there," Landon said sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay but it hurt," Jamie said with a small laugh.  
  
"Landon, I think you ought to give Jamie a ride home," Mrs. Carter said going back into the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Jamie, I got your backpack," Landon said helping her up.  
  
"Thanks Landon but you don't have to," Jamie said opening the door.  
  
"I know, but I want to," Landon said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, if you insist," Jamie said walking over to his car.  
  
Landon and Jamie got in the car. The engine roared to life and Landon's music came on. Jamie's hand inched forward ever so slowly and finally turned the dial.  
  
"Jamie Elizabeth, I hate it when you do that!" Landon exclaimed turning it back.  
  
"Well I hate your music," Jamie said turning it back.  
  
"Okay fine!" Landon said throwing his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Thanks Landon," Jamie said sweetly.  
  
"Mmmhmm, that's what you always say followed by, this is the last time, next time I'll let you listen to your junk," Landon said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Well, you never complain, you just sit there," Jamie said finally removing the sweater from her nose.  
  
"Is your nose okay?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah but your shirt isn't," Jamie said holding it up.  
  
"Man, how much blood did you lose?!" Landon exclaimed looking at the blood stained sweater in her hands.  
  
"I don't know but it's your fault," Jamie said throwing the sweater at him.  
  
"Hey I told you that I was sorry," Landon said throwing his sweater in the back.  
  
"I know I'm only messin' with ya," Jamie said with a grin. Landon pulled in front of Jamie's house and stopped the car. Jamie was on the porch checking the mail when Billy came by.  
  
"Hey Landon man, what are you doing in this part of the neighborhood?"  
  
"Uh, nothin' man just takin a drive," he said hoping Jamie didn't hear. But she did. Jamie looked at the car and saw Billy get in with Landon.  
  
"Why does Landon do this to me?" Jamie asked herself. "I mean it's like he thinks I like being only secret friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how did you guys like the chapter? Please be honest, but NO I repeat NO flames, I don't know why you'd flame but please don't! 


	2. Two Different Worlds

Chapter Two~ Two Different People  
  
Authors~ JamiesAngel2008 & Anonymous  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!  
  
Jamie walked into the house to see her mother in the kitchen. "Jamie what happened to your shirt!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Landon accidentally hit me with the door," Jamie said sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked sitting across from her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, Landon gave me a ride home," Jamie said smiling.  
  
"Well that was nice of him, I think he's taken a liking to you," Mrs. Sullivan said grinning.  
  
"Landon and me? I don't think so," Jamie said with a small laugh.  
  
"Maybe Jamie you never can tell till the end, now go wash up for dinner."  
  
"Yeah maybe in another life," Jamie mumbled walking up the stairs.  
  
~!*~!*~!*  
  
When Landon got home he felt sick. He told his mom he didn't know why, but he really knew; it was because he shut Jamie out like that again. He hated doing that to her but what would his friends' think, him the quarterback of the football team, hanging out with a girl like Jamie.  
  
Now Landon didn't think Jamie was a reject of any sort. He even found her quite attractive. But he was considered a 'jock' therefore he dated only 'preppy cheerleaders.' He hated that rule, well it wasn't really a 'rule' but that was just how it was. Goths dated Goths, Rejects dated rejects, normal people dated normal people and jocks dated cheerleaders, that's how it was. Landon hated such a rule, he vowed that one day he would break the rule and go out with someone from a different class. He never thought of dating Jamie Sullivan, until the next day on. When the teacher did something that he never thanked her for doing.  
  
~~*The Next Morning*~~  
  
Jamie had just finished lunch and was on her way to Mrs. Robertson's English class. She sat in her normal seat, behind Landon; she had three classes with him and none with Samantha. Go figure! "Hello class!" Mrs. Robertson sang.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Robertson," the class responded automatically.  
  
"Today we will be starting Shakespeare!" she said with a grin bigger than anything Jamie had ever seen. "I've even decided to do a play!!" She squealed.  
  
"This will be great," Landon muttered.  
  
"And you must at least try out, it will be 30% of your grade," she said growing serious.  
  
Jamie raised her hand. "Yes Miss Sullivan,"  
  
"Which play will it be?" She asked for the class.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet," She said sighing romantically. "Oh and the auditions are after school in the auditorium." She finished.  
  
~*~*~After School~*~*~  
  
Jamie found Samantha and sat next to her. "Hey what part are you trying out for?" Samantha asked Jamie.  
  
"I'm going to shoot for Juliet," Jamie said smilng.  
  
"Good luck! Im just going for whatever," Samantha said with a laugh.  
  
Just then Landon and his group walked in. Well Landon, Billy Shelly, and Cassie. "People have a seat!" Mrs. Robertson called out.  
  
Everyone sat down and she smiled. "I want Ricardo and Cassie up first." She called.  
  
"Who the heck is Ricardo?" Samantha asked sitting up in her seat.  
  
"I think it's him," I said pointing to the guy on the stage with Cassie.  
  
"Oh my, I think I found a new crush," she said sighing dramatically.  
  
"So, Sam, when you going to ask him out?" Jamie said teasingly.  
  
"Umm, never!" she said not hesitating. "He's probably a jock anyway, and we all know they are part of a different class."  
  
Ricardo and Cassie were good, well Ricardo was, Cassie stank up the stage!  
  
"Okay Samantha and Landon," Mrs. Robertson called out writing something on her clipboard.  
  
Landon was wonderful, everyone was silent when he said he lines. It made you feel like HE was Romeo. "Okay Sam, you sit down, Jamie you come up here," Mrs. Robertson called.  
  
"Good luck!" Samantha said passing Jamie on the stage.  
  
Jamie walked up to the stage and stood next to Landon. She read her lines with so much emotion that it almost had Mrs. Robertson to tears, same with Landon. "Oh, wonderful, I think I found my Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say something, to whoever sent me the review asking why Jamie was still a reject. I didn't mean for Jamie to sound like that, Landon is a jock, Jamie is not a cheerleader, he didn't want to break that 'code' I hope you understand what I'm getting at. 


	3. Why us?

Story Title~ Forever and a Day

Chapter Title~ Why Us?

Authors~ JamiesAngel2008 & Anonymous 

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!

Jamie walked in the front door of her house to see her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to be Juliet!" She exclaimed holding up the script.

"Jamie sweetie that's wonderful!" Her mother gushed.

"Who's Romeo?" Jamie's father asked remembering there were kissing scenes in the play.

"Landon," Jamie said hesitating for a moment.

They both looked at her with shocked expressions

. "Landon will be your Romeo?" Mrs. Sullivan said holding back a grin.

"Well I'd rather it be him than some teenage boy just trying to--" 

"Honestly!" Mrs. Sullivan exclaimed not letting him finish his obscene accusation.

"Dad, come on not all guys are like that," Jamie said trying not to laugh.

"You never know Jamie," He said nodding with satisfaction.

"Well Landon's not like that dear," Mrs. Sullivan said nodding at him.

Jamie chuckled as she walked up the stairs to do her homework. She walked into her room and closed the door. She looked around her room. Her walls were painted pale purple, and covered with posters. She also had a stuffed animal collection in a hammock in one of the corners of the ceiling.

"I better start on my homework," Jamie said sighing.

She went over to her desk and opened her backpack and got out her homework and started working.

~^~^~^~^~^

When Landon got home his mother was sitting in the living room reading. "Hi Sweetie!" she said putting the book down.

"Hey mom," he said growing nervous about what he had to tell her.

"Hey son," Mr. Carter said walking into the room.

"Hey," Landon said surprised to see him. He was surprised because he wasn't home much 

due to work, he was always away or staying late to do extra work. It got to Landon sometimes, because Landon didn't really have dad before Cynthia got married and he still didn't.

"What happened at school today?" His mother asked with a warm smile.

"Well, I got the part of Romeo in the play," he said quietly.

"Landon that's wonderful!!" She exclaimed pulling him in a hug.

"I'm proud of you son!" Mr. Carter said patting his back. "So……who's lucky Juliet?" he finished.

"Uhh, Jamie," He said blushing slightly.

"Oh how wonderful!" Mrs. Carter gushed.

"Not so much," he mumbled. 

Landon then took his backpack and headed upstairs to do his homework. When he got up in the room he looked at his surroundings, he had white walls but you couldn't tell from all the posters that were hanging on the wall. He then looked on his desk and saw a Christmas picture of Jamie and him, in the picture Landon held mistletoe over her head and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then Landon fell asleep wondering why Jamie got the part of Juliet, and he the part of Romeo.

~*~*~*~*

"Sleepy-head you have to get up it's time for dinner," Samantha said giggling.

"I'm up," Landon said groggily. 

Landon walked down stairs and sat at the table. "Well hello sleepy-head," Mrs. Carter said chuckling.

"Hi mom," Landon said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"So what have you been doing that wore you out?"

~*~*~*~*

Jamie went to sleep that night looking forward to the play practices, why you may ask. Well 'cause then maybe Landon would accept her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, if u did pls review, if u didn't pls review (but make it nice) And Brian Brady (sp?) could u pls tell me how they sound like junior high students. I don't see how they are


	4. Am I Accepted Yet?

Story Title~ Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title~ Am I Accepted Yet?  
  
Authors~ JamiesAngel2008 & Anonymous  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Today was the first practice of the play. Jamie found Samantha standing outside the auditorium waiting for her. "Hey, Sam," Jamie called walking up to her.  
  
"Hi Jamie," Samantha replied.  
  
"So what part do you get anyway?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Well I'm the little plump nurse," Samantha said with a laugh.  
  
"So who's Ricardo, in the play?" Jamie asked with a grin.  
  
"I think he play's your father," she said.  
  
"Okay people, it's time to begin! We're doing Act 3 Scene 5," called Mrs. Robertson.  
  
Jamie and Landon got up on stage Samantha and Cassie (Juliet's mother) went off to the side ready to enter.  
  
Jamie- "Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fear-full hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yon pom'granate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."  
  
Landon- "It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look love- -"  
  
Mrs. Robertson cut him off. "Landon, don't stumble over that line, Romeo didn't so you wont,"  
  
"Sorry Mrs. R," he replied looking at his feet.  
  
"That's quite alright; now let's start there again, with Landon's reply."  
  
Landon- "It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe, on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die.  
  
Jamie-Yon light is not daylight; I know it. It is some meteor that the sun exhaled to be to thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Thou need'st not to be gone.  
  
Landon- Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death. I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow; nor that is not the lark whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above out heads. I have more care to stay than will to go. Come, death, and welcome; Juliet wills it so. How is't my soul? Let's talk. It is not day.  
  
"Oh, that was wonderful!!" Mrs. Robertson exclaimed. "Now Sam and Cassie, let's skip to were you come in,"  
  
~^~^~^~^  
  
"Hey, Landon!!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"What do ya need dear?" He asked leaning on the wall.  
  
"Can you give me and Jamie a ride home?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, where's Jamie?" He asked.  
  
Samantha then turned around to see Jamie talking to Luke Scottwell, Landon's worst enemy. "Oh, she's talking to Luke," Samantha said forgetting that Landon hated him.  
  
Landon suddenly felt a stab of jealousy. He had no idea where it came from but it hit him like a brick. "Jamie, do you want a ride home?" He called to her.  
  
Landon realized that Jamie was arguing with Luke. "Hey, Sammie, do you know what they're talking about?" Landon asked eyeing them.  
  
"No but it looks like they're fighting," She said heading over to them.  
  
"Wait, let's see what happens," Landon said grabbing her arm.  
  
Samantha and Landon watched and this is what they saw: Luke said something and backed Jamie against the wall. Jamie was trying to get free but she couldn't.  
  
"Luke, let me go!!" She screamed loud enough for Landon and Samantha to hear.  
  
Samantha started stomping over but Landon stopped her. Luke then kissed Jamie forcefully. Jamie pulled back and smacked him hard across the face.  
  
"Landon we have to help her!" Samantha squealed.  
  
"She's got it," Landon said still holding his sister back.  
  
Luke smiled evilly at her and raised his hand. "Oh shit!" Landon exclaimed running over to her. Landon then tackled Luke to the ground.  
  
Samantha went running over to Jamie. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine," She stuttered.  
  
Then out of nowhere Billy came running to get Landon off of Luke. "Hey Landon get off him!" Billy shouted.  
  
Billy finally got Landon calmed down. Luke ended up having a bloody nose, a bad one too. "Are you okay Jamie?" Landon asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks Landon," Jamie said smiling at him.  
  
"Come on I'll give you guys a ride home," Landon said walking to his car.  
  
"Hey Landon, don't forget we got practice at six and a game at seven," Billy called to him.  
  
"Yeah I know!" He shouted back.  
  
Landon opened the door for her and let her get in. Samantha got in on the other side. On the way home Jamie smiled to herself. Why you ask, well because Landon accepted her, or did he?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry It's been taking me forever to update my fics, my computer crashed and deleted EVERYTHING, but I got back up disks and I cant get them working the right way yet so it'll still take at least a little bit to get them up and running. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


	5. Too Good To Be True

Story Title~ Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title~ Too Good To Be True  
  
Author~ JamiesAngel2008 the other Author split we got in a fight.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: To whoever sent me the review about Landon jumping Luke BEFORE kissing Jamie and all that, I wanted it to look like Landon knew Jamie could handle herself. I'm glad you sent the review it tells me that I'm not explaining like I should.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Landon stopped in front of Jamie's house. "So, are you coming to the game with Sammie tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking about it anyway," Jamie replied.  
  
"Cool, I'll see ya there then," Landon said winking at her.  
  
Jamie let out a little laugh and ran up to the front door. "Hey mom!" She called.  
  
"Hi sweetie!" Mrs. Sullivan called back to her.  
  
"Do you need my help tonight or can I go to the football game with Sammie?" Jamie asked walking in the kitchen.  
  
"No, you can go with Sammie if you want to. Will you guys be staying here or at her house?" She asked.  
  
"It's her house this week," Jamie said running up to her room.  
  
Jamie turned on the radio and her favorite song came on, "Someday We'll Know" She loved the message that song sent to people.  
  
She was going through her desk when she came across a photo album of old pictures. These were her favorites: Landon was holding mistletoe above her head and gave her a peck on the cheek. There was anther one with her and Sammie sleeping in the car on their way back from Texas. And Jamie's favorite picture out of the whole album was on of her and Landon. On the ride to Texas Jamie had to ride in the back with him because Samantha wasn't feeling well and needed the whole very back seat. Well Landon and Jamie had fallen asleep and Jamie was cuddled up against Landon's chest and Landon had his arm around her.  
  
Jamie smiled remembering first seeing that picture, she was so mad at Samantha, but now she loved her for it. Her phone rang, taking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello," Jamie said putting the photo album down.  
  
"Hey Jamie, when do you wanna come over?" Samantha asked her.  
  
"Now would be fine," Jamie answered.  
  
"Okay Landon will be over in a couple minutes," Samantha said hanging up not giving Jamie a chance to object.  
  
"Why does she insist on Landon picking me up??" Jamie asked putting the phone back on the receaiver.  
  
{30 Minutes Later}  
  
Landon honked the horn and Jamie walked out the door. "Bye mom, love you!" Jamie called behind her.  
  
Jamie walked over to the car and got in. "Hey Jamie," He said pulling the car into the road.  
  
"Hi Landon," Jamie replied with a small smile.  
  
"So who are you guys playing tonight?" Jamie asked looking at her nails.  
  
"Uh, the Panthers," Landon replied.  
  
'Oh my gosh, that's Luke's team!!' Jamie's head screamed.  
  
"Landon I cant go to that game," Jamie blurted out.  
  
"Why what's wrong??" Landon asked.  
  
"L-Luke will be th-there," Jamie stuttered.  
  
"Well what's wrong with him?" Landon asked wondering why today's event scared her so much.  
  
"Landon, Luke tried to rape me," Jamie whispered.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^  
  
{Landon's POV}  
  
I slammed on the brakes and looked at Jamie. "What did you say?" I asked too shocked to talk above a whisper.  
  
"He tried to rape me Landon," Jamie said with tears starting to flow.  
  
"When? Does Sammie know? What about your parents?" I asked turning to face her.  
  
"I said tried, I didn't tell anyone though," Jamie said wiping her tears away.  
  
"When did he try?" I asked forcing Jamie to look at me.  
  
"The day before yesterday," Jamie said throwing her arms around me.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" I asked her.  
  
Jamie let go of me and sat back. She slowly lifted her shirt just a little so I could se what he did to her. What I saw made me sick to my stomach. She had a bruise the size of two sheets of note book paper put together, it was purple starting to turn black and blue.  
  
"Jamie," I whispered.  
  
"Landon please don't tell anyone," Jamie pleaded.  
  
"I won't I promise," I replied.  
  
I suddenly felt anger build up inside me, but it was a weird kind, I mean, Jamie was my friend, even if I didn't treat her like one. You know when you have a friend that gets hurt you feel upset, outraged maybe, but I didn't feel that.  
  
I felt sick, like when your wife or girlfriend gets hurt I didn't know what that meant and I didn't like the feeling it gave me.  
  
{End of Landon's POV}  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie decided to go to the game but she was going to stay close to Samantha.  
  
Landon kept his eye on Jamie and the distance between her and Luke.  
  
When Jamie saw Luke come out on the field he gave her an evil smile and pointed to her.  
  
Landon saw Luke point to Jamie, this again made him feel sick to his stomach. "You're going down Carter," he said as he passed Landon.  
  
{After the Game}  
  
"So Landon, why'd you go after Luke for Jamie?" Billy asked sipping his cold beer.  
  
"Well, she's my sister's friend and Sammie threw me at him," Landon lied.  
  
Jamie was standing off to the side and heard this. It brought tears to her eyes. Jamie then quickly ran off.  
  
Jamie kept running until she bumped into a tall dark figure. She fell to the ground. "I'm sorry," she muttered.  
  
When Jamie looked up she saw none other than Luke Scottwell. Terror and fear crossed Jamie's eyes. She opened her mouth to scream but Luke grabbed her and covered her mouth.  
  
"Jamie I always get what I want," He whispered icily in her ear. "and what I want is you," ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only going to show this on this chapter cause I'll keep forgetting it anyway. I don't own Jamie, Landon, Mr. Sullivan, Mr. or Mrs. Carter. They belong to Nicholas Sparks. 


	6. More

Story Title~ Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title~ More  
  
Author~ JamiesAngel2008  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
".and what I want is you," Luke said dragging her towards the parking lot.  
  
Jamie tried to squirm out of Luke's grasp but he was too strong for her. 'God if you help me now I'll never ever do another horrible thing I'll never even think horrible about anyone just help me!' Jamie prayed silently.  
  
"Now stop squirming Jamie it'll go a lot faster if you hold still," Luke said throwing her against the brick wall.  
  
Jamie let out a grunt of pain but quickly got up. "Luke please just leave me alone!" Jamie pleaded backing up.  
  
"I can't do that Jamie, you see, I've chosen you as my next victim,"  
  
~^~^~^~^  
  
Landon said goodbye to Billy because he was going off with Jennifer, his girlfriend. "Hey Sammie I'm going to go for a little walk before we head home, wanna come?"  
  
"Nah I'll wait in the car I'm not feeling too hip, but see if you can find Jamie I don't know where the heck that girl went," Samantha said heading to the car.  
  
"Okay I'll be back in a little bit Sammie," Landon called walking off.  
  
Suddenly Landon felt that he needed to walk off to the parking lot, he didn't know why he felt the need to go there but he headed off that way.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
As Landon walked, he kept an eye out for Jamie when something crossed his mind. 'What if Luke had her?' he quickly erased that from his mind. 'She's a fighter she's okay' Landon thought to himself.  
  
Landon kept walking until he came to the parking lot. He saw two figures off to the side, he couldn't make them out but it looked like they were fighting. He decided to get closer. Landon got to the dumpster and hid behind it.  
  
"Luke let me go, I am not going to let you do this to me!" Jamie screamed.  
  
"Well babe, weather you like it or not, it's happening," Luke said with an evil laugh.  
  
"You stupid jerk let me GO!!" Jamie screamed throwing all her weight away from Luke.  
  
Luke pulled her closer to him and slapped her across the face. "Don't say such things Jamie, it's not nice," He growled.  
  
Jamie then turned towards him and kneed him in the groin. Luke doubled over in pain. "Sweet Jesus that hurts," He said still bent over.  
  
As he was bent over he let go of Jamie, she saw this as a perfect opportunity to run, so she did.  
  
She got about two feet then Luke tackled her. "Don't think a girl hasn't tried that before Jamie," He said with a laugh.  
  
He then turned her around and ripped the front of her shirt off. Jamie pushed him off and got up. Luke quickly grabbed her ankle. Jamie fell to the ground.  
  
Luke sat on her again, using all of his weight. He kissed her forcefully and started pulling her bra straps down.  
  
Landon decided to take quick action. He ran out from behind the dumpster and tackled Luke to the ground.  
  
Jamie quickly got up and ran off to the side. Luke got up and punched Landon in the face. "Landon!!" Jamie screamed.  
  
Landon gathered himself and started beating on Luke. Landon had finally beat Luke unconscious. He stood there and looked at Luke with hate burning in his eyes.  
  
Landon then looked over at Jamie and what he saw broke his heart. Jamie had her knees hugged to her chest and had a far off look in her eyes.  
  
Jamie was unaware of Landon taking a seat next to her. She had blocked everything out, she was in her own little world.  
  
"Jamie," Landon whispered. "It's over, Luke won't hurt you again, I'll make sure of it."  
  
Jamie turned to look at Landon. A piece of hair fell in her face, Landon tucked in behind her ears. "Thank you Landon," Jamie whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Anytime," Landon said with a small smile.  
  
Landon then got up and helped Jamie up, he threw his football jacket over Jamie's shoulders to cover her front.  
  
{Jamie's POV}  
  
I felt so dirty, so violated. I was scared to be close Landon, that's how bad Luke affected me. Landon threw his football jacket over me so I wouldn't be exposing myself.  
  
We walked a few feet before I stopped. "Landon," I said with a shaky voice.  
  
"What is it Jamie," He asked so gently it made me want to kiss him.  
  
"I-I was so scared," I sobbed, letting my tears fall.  
  
He then did something that surprised me, he embraced me. I cried on his shoulder for what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes.  
  
"Shh, shh, I won't let him hurt you Jamie, I promise," Landon said stroking my hair. I didn't care if he was doing it to comfort me but I loved the way his arms felt around me.  
  
I pulled back from him. "You're such a good friend Landon," I said with a teary smile. 'But I wish you were more,' I added silently. 


	7. The Play

  
  
Story Title~ Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title~ The Play  
  
Author~ JamiesAngel2008  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
It had been two weeks since Jamie's encounter with Luke. Sammie, Joanne   
Sullivan, and Hegbert Sullivan were all disgusted by the news. Joanne   
thanked Landon over and over again for helping Jamie.  
  
She still has nightmares about seeing him in a dark ally or something   
resembling that. She'd wake up at night screaming. One night she woke up and   
she had ripped her pillow open.  
  
The thing that terrified her so was the fact that Luke, Sammie, Landon, and   
her were all friends. Until that day Luke punched Landon, he punched him for   
an unknown reason. Beside the point Luke had a mad crush on Jamie but she   
never thought of him as anything more.

~~**Long lost words whisper slowly to me **  
**Still can't find what keeps me here **  
**When all this time I've been so hollow inside **  
**I know you're still there **~~

  
  
Sammie swears to this day that Luke said something about Jamie and Landon   
defended her; Landon had always defended her . . . until he became part of   
the football team.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
It was now the night before the play. Mrs. Robertson was a mess, poor woman.   
She was running everything making sure that everything was perfect, well   
perfect being an understatement. She wanted it to shock the socks off the   
audience.  
  
"Jamie and Landon get your costumes on and make sure they fit you!" Mrs.   
Robertson screeched.  
  
Jamie and Landon let out a small laugh as they went to retrieve their   
costumes. They were not allowed to see each other in their costumes until   
play night so they had separate dressing rooms on separate halls.  
  
Jamie tried hers on, it fit perfectly just as it had yesterday. Same went   
for Landon. "So did they fit?" Mrs. Robertson said biting her lip.  
  
"They were fine," Jamie said holding back a laugh.  
  
"Oh thank God someone loves me upstairs!" she exclaimed throwing her hands   
in the air.  
  
Samantha walked over to Jamie. "Just think of how she'll be tomorrow."  
  
~^~^~^  
  
{Play Night}  
  
Jamie ran from her house to the school. It wasn't that far but it seemed   
miles since she was running. Her father was late and had the car so Jamie   
decided to run.  
  
She finally got to the auditorium and was panting like a dog. "Finally!"   
Samantha shouted running over to her. "What took you??"  
  
"My dad . . . he-he took the car . . . and he had to stay late . . . and I   
have no car. . ." Jamie said between pants.  
  
"Oh well Mrs. Robertson is throwing a fit lets go!" She said running back   
stage.  
  
"Not more running!" Jamie said running after Samantha.  
  
"Jamie you're here, I thought we were going to lose you!!" She said grabbing   
her into a hug.  
  
"My dad left me without a car and I had to run here." Jamie replied finally   
breathing normally.  
  
"Well thank heavens your fast," The teacher said with a laugh.  
  
"Now make sure your costume fits." She said walking away.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
The play had started and was going smoothly, everyone thought Jamie and   
Landon made such a cute couple, but even the adults knew of the kid's 'code'   
so they said nothing about it.  
  
The play was coming to a marvelous end but started falling apart here:  
  
Juliet: Go and get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? A cup   
closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O   
churl! ----drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss   
thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a   
restorative.  
  
As Jamie bent down to kiss Landon see glanced up at the crowed. She could   
have sworn she saw Luke staring right at her. She froze with her hand on   
Landon's chest and eyes on the crowd.

~~**Watching me wanting me **  
**I can feel you pull me down **  
**Fearing you loving you **  
**I won't let you pull me down **~~

  
  
"Jamie," Landon whispered to her ever so quietly.  
  
She said nothing and kept her eyes on the crowd. "Oh god, Jamie!!" She heard   
Samantha whisper a bit louder than Landon.  
  
"Jamie, the part!!" Landon whispered to her.  
  
She still said nothing she was frozen with fear. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Landon didn't want Jamie to get in trouble with Mrs. Robertson so he did the   
first thing that came to his mind. He pulled Jamie down to him into the kiss   
that Juliet delivered to the deceased Romeo.  
  
{Jamie's POV}  
  
As I went to kiss Landon I became nervous because well I had a crush on him.   
I took a quick glance at the crowed I could have sworn I saw Luke smiling   
his evil smile at me.  
  
Sammie and Landon kept whispering to me but I didn't do anything. I couldn't   
I was too scared. Suddenly I felt a tug on the front of my dress and then I   
ended up on Landon's lips.  
  
{Landon's POV}  
  
I didn't know what else to do so I pulled Jamie into a kiss. I tried not to   
let the crowed know I pulled her into it but I think they found out. But I   
wasn't worried about that; I was worried about something totally different.  
  
As I was kissing Jamie I felt something. I don't know what, but I liked   
kissing her and that really made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
{End of POV}  
  
Samantha stood there in shock as she saw Landon pull Jamie down. She didn't   
know what do think of it, she didn't know if he liked her or if he did it   
for the play.  
  
The rest of the play went smoothly and after they bowed before the audience   
Landon went to find Jamie. "Jamie!" He called when he saw her talking to   
Hazel.  
  
Jamie turned and waved. "Hey Landon!" she greeted warmly.  
  
"What happened out there?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing," Jamie said walking away.  
  
"Something did Jamie, tell me," He said grabbing her arm.  
  
As if it was a reflex Jamie turned around and slapped him. "Don't ever touch   
me!!" She shouted.

~~**Hunting you I can smell you- alive **  
**Your heart pounding in my head **~~  


  
  
She then ran off. "Jamie!!" Samantha called after her.

~~**watching me wanting me **  
**I can feel you pull me down **  
**Saving me raping me **  
**Watching me **~~  


  
  
Jamie ran outside and to the side of the building there she sat with her   
knees hugged to her chest, crying. She cried because she thought no one saw   
her. But little did she know someone lurked off to the side watching . . .   
waiting…  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Okay there it is now please review!! Or NO chapter

Song/ Evanescence= Haunted.


	8. Who Are You?

Story Title~ Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title~ Who Are You?  
  
Author~ JamiesAngel2008  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The figure watching Jamie walked out from behind the bushes. Jamie looked up seeing him walk over to her. She jumped up. "Who ever the hell you are you better back off 'cause I know a million ways to make you beg for your life!" Jamie growled raising her fists.  
  
"Hey, I'm not looking for trouble, I heard someone crying and I came to see who it was," The figure said.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Jamie, Jamie Sullivan," She replied still holding her fists up.  
  
"I'm Ryan," He said coming closer to her. She finally saw his face and she had to admit he wasn't that bad looking. "Why are you crying?" He asked walking even closer.  
  
"Back up!" She commanded. She didn't know if she should trust him yet. "And the reason for me crying is really none of your concern," Jamie added.  
  
"Hey, I'm only trying to help you," He said looking at her.  
  
{Ryan's POV}  
  
Jamie was very beautiful. Her eyes were two deep pools of brown that I could easily get lost in. I then looked at her lips they were full in a pouty sort of way very kissable. She had a smile that made me go weak in the knees. Finally her body, it was lean, the dress she was wearing fit her perfectly hugging her body and making all her curves visible to my eyes. I longed to kiss those lips that drove me to her. 'Someday' I thought I will do just that.  
  
{End of Ryan's POV}  
  
"What are you staring at?" Jamie asked finally dropping her fists.  
  
"You're beautiful," Ryan said without thinking.  
  
"Uhh...th..thank you...I think," Jamie stuttered.  
  
"No problem," He said smiling a smile that made Jamie's knees buckle.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
"Damn that hurt!" Landon said rubbing the right side of his face.  
  
Suddenly he felt another hard slap on the top of his head. "Damn you Landon Carter!" Sammie shrieked.  
  
"What the hell did I do?" He asked rubbing his head.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know, why Jamie ran away from you, what did you say??" Sammie asked impatiently.  
  
Landon then explained what he had done. "Damn it Landon!" Sammie said slapping him again but not as hard. "Go see if she's okay, if I go out there she'll be upset that I was watching," She finished.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll go," Landon mumbled.  
  
As he made his way down he mimicked Sammie. He finally saw Jamie, and also saw that she was not alone. He saw her talking to that new guy Landon had saw during school that day.  
  
{Landon's POV}  
  
I saw Jamie talking to the new bad boy Ryan. I snickered to myself, who in the hell did he think he was?? Just because almost every girl thought he was gorgeous didn't mean anything. It was his sapphire blue eyes held them all prisoners. His long dirty blond hair made him look so bad he had heard Cassie and Shelly say.  
  
Landon didn't like Ryan and he hadn't even met him yet. 'Wait why do I care that he's talking to Jamie?' Landon thought to himself. He saw Ryan checking her out and it made Landon want to punch him. 'Wait Landon stop this!' he commanded himself. 'Am I falling for Jamie Sullivan?'  
  
{End of POV}  
  
"So, are ya gonna tell me what's wrong," Ryan asked grinning.  
  
"No, actually I'm leaving," Jamie said walking past him.  
  
Jamie ran into Landon and screamed. "Hey, Jamie it's me," Landon said in a whisper.  
  
"Oh Landon, you scared me to death," Jamie said forcing a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry." Landon said smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Jamie wait," Ryan said appearing around the corner.  
  
Landon and Ryan's eyes met, Ryan saw hatred burning in Landon's hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh Landon this is Ryan, Ryan this is my best friend's brother Landon." Jamie said pulling her dress hem out form under Ryan's foot.  
  
"Sorry," Ryan said smiling at her. They're eyes met his sapphire blue eyes burned into her dark brown eyes. Landon stood there watching in disgust.  
  
"Jamie do you need a ride home?" Landon asked snapping her away from Ryan's gaze.  
  
"Y...yeah, let's go," Jamie said walking away blushing.  
  
Landon gave Ryan one more death stare and walked after her. "Hey Sammie," Jamie said. "I met the new guy Ryan and he's a hottie!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: How was that? Yeah kinda weird but if you want more ya gotta REVIEW!! 


	9. Winter Trip

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: Winter Trip  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008 (me)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A few months passed since the night of the school play. Ryan started hanging with Jamie, Sammie, and all their friends, all the kids at school were talking about him.  
  
"Damn what's Ryan's problem?" Billy said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't know but all he does is stare at Jamie," Cassie said with a glare.  
  
"Does that make you jealous?" Billy said starting to laugh  
  
"No!!!" Cassie said turning slightly red. Landon let out a laugh.  
  
"We better get to class," Shelly said picking up her backpack. Today was the last day of school then winter break and everyone wanted it over.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
The school day drug on forever, finally it was over. Jamie walked out and wrapped her arms around her self, it was much colder than it was this morning. She then felt a strong grip tighten around her.  
  
"Are you cold," Ryan said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah a little, please get your hand off me," Jamie said shrugging his hand off.  
  
"Why do you always gotta do that?" He asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Because I don't like you touching me," Jamie said with the same tone of voice.  
  
"Jamie are you scared of me?" Ryan asked turning her to look at him.  
  
"Ryan..I.uhm.I," Jamie said searching for words.  
  
"Jamie I wont hurt you," He said softly kissing her lips.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jamie cried.  
  
"Well kissing you," Ryan replied.  
  
"Don't touch me, don't EVER touch me!" Jamie said turning away from him.  
  
"What is your goddamned problem?" Ryan asked holding her arm.  
  
Jamie didn't know what it was but it was an anger, hate, rage, that burned deep within her soul. She took all of it into one punch and landed in on Ryan.  
  
He staggered back. A few people saw and looked at her; Landon was one of those people, along with Sammie. "Oh my god!" Sammie whispered.  
  
Jamie then looked around her and ran off. "Jamie wait!!" Ryan called after her. He followed Jamie to the town park and sat on the bench next to her.  
  
"Jamie, why did you hit me back there?" He asked softly.  
  
Jamie didn't know what to do she wanted to tell him and she didn't, so she did all that she could do, she cried.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," She finally sobbed.  
  
"Try me," He said gently.  
  
Jamie looked into his deep sapphire blue eyes and saw only compassion. Jamie looked at him for a moment longer and began her story.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
A few hours had passed since Jamie had run off and Ryan following. After she had told Ryan what had happened to her and how Landon saved her, Ryan was disgusted. He then understood why Jamie never liked him touching her and apologized over and over.  
  
"Thanks for listening Ryan," Jamie said with a small smile.  
  
"No problem Jamie," He replied.  
  
"Well I better get home I don't want my parents to worry about me," Jamie said standing up.  
  
"Let me walk you," Ryan said standing up also.  
  
"No, I kinda wanna be alone for awhile, but thanks Ryan," Jamie said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
'Damn that smile!!' Ryan's head screamed, 'every time she smiled at him it made him want to kiss her,'  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie was about half way home when she saw Landon sitting on a resting bench put out for the elderly people. She decided to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Landon," She said sitting next to him.  
  
Landon jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh, uh, hey," He said turning red.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Jamie said with a laugh.  
  
"It's okay, I guess I was just thinking really hard," He said sitting back.  
  
"I'm sorry I disturbed you," Jamie said getting up.  
  
"Wait!" Landon exclaimed.  
  
"What Landon?" Jamie said looking at him.  
  
"Uhh, l-let me walk you home," Landon said standing up.  
  
"If you insist," Jamie said with a smile. 'Wait didn't I tell Ryan I wanted to be alone? What's wrong with me??' Jamie thought.  
  
"Oh and I'm supposed to tell you to call Sammie, she wants to ask you something," He said pulling her back to reality.  
  
"Have any idea what it is?" Jamie asked looking up at him.  
  
"Nope," He said looking at her. Their eyes met for one split second. Jamie wanted to freeze that moment and never leave it, little did she know Landon was thinking the same thing.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie had gotten home and went upstairs to call Sammie.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice said.  
  
"Mr. Carter?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"Can I talk to Sammie?"  
  
"Yes will you hang on for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Jamie waited about three minutes then Sammie's voice came on the line.  
  
"Hey Jamie!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"So what did you want to ask me?" Jamie said jumping to the point.  
  
"Oh since my dad has to go away on business for Christmas we wanted to celebrate it a week early, so we're going to the mountains to my dad's cabin."  
  
"Well what does that have to do with me; you don't have a dog for me to watch what do you need to ask me?"  
  
"Wanna come with us?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for reading and reviewing, think you could do it one more time? Well if you're thinking no, I won't give you the next chapter. 


	10. Emotions part 1

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: Emotions part 1  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008 (me)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Really, you want me to come?" Jamie asked grinning.  
  
"Well yeah you're my friend and I can't spend a whole week in a cabin with Landon and not have you to save me," Sammie said with a ditsy giggle.  
  
"Sure I gotta talk to mom and dad then I'll call ya back okay?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Okay talk to ya soon," Sammie said hanging up.  
  
Jamie put the phone on the receiver and headed to her parents' room. She knocked softly and walked in. "Hi Jamie," Mrs. Sullivan said looking up from her book.  
  
"Hey, I need to talk to you and dad," Jamie said sitting on the foot of the bed.  
  
"Okay what about," Mr. Sullivan asked looking up from the newspaper he was just now getting to read.  
  
"Well...Mr. Carter has to go out of town on Christmas so the Carters are going to the mountains a week early to spend Christmas and Sammie asked me if I could go with them," Jamie said looking at them with pleading eyes.  
  
"How long would you be gone for?" Mrs. Sullivan asked finally.  
  
"Just a week," Jamie said giving her puppy eyes to them.  
  
"Well, I guess so if your mother doesn't object," Mr. Sullivan said looking at his wife.  
  
"Mom. . . .Please!" Jamie begged hugging her mother.  
  
"Well alright," She said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much!!" Jamie said hugging them. Jamie then jumped off the bed to go call Sammie.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
"Okay are you ready??" Sammie asked Jamie.  
  
"It's six in the morning I'm not even awake yet," Jamie said groggily.  
  
"Welcome to my world," A voice behind Jamie said. The voice caused Jamie to jump.  
  
"Oh, Landon it's you," Jamie said clasping her chest.  
  
"Yep only me," Landon said climbing into the blue mini van.  
  
"Jamie you get the middle," Sammie said grinning evilly. Sammie knew that Jamie was going to fall asleep early and would probably fall asleep on Landon's shoulder.  
  
Due to all the luggage the seats in the very back of the van were full. Sammie saw this as a perfect opportunity to do her matchmaking. She knew that Landon at least liked her even if it was in a friend sort of way. She just had to get him a step further. 'Wait, who says he's not already there?' Sammie thought to herself.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
The van pulled into the cabins 'driveway.' As they got out Sammie and Jamie went to the side to see a pond completely frozen over.  
  
"Hey lets ice skate," Sammie said pulling Jamie on to the ice.  
  
"No Sammie I cant ice skate I have weak ankles," Jamie said with panic in her voice as her friend pulled her on the ice.  
  
"Nonsense you'll be fine," Sammie said as she let go of Jamie's hands.  
  
As Sammie let go Jamie's ankle gave out. Jamie fell down and let out a wail of pain. Sammie quickly ran over to her.  
  
"Landon get over here and help me!" She called.  
  
Landon came running over and crossed the ice with caution. "I got her Sammie," Landon said scooping Jamie up in his arms.  
  
Jamie let out a cry of surprise and wrapped her arms around Landon's neck. "I'm capable of walking Landon," Jamie said trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Not on your ankle, it may be broken," Landon said walking into the cabin. He then sat her on the sofa in front of the fireplace and removed her shoe.  
  
"Holy crap, it's turning purple," Sammie said leaning over Landon's shoulder.  
  
"It's a bad sprain, that's all you might wanna stay off it for a few days." Landon said walking over to the first aid box. He pulled out a wrap and walked back over to Jamie.  
  
He took the wrap and wrapped her foot carefully. "Thanks Doctor Landon," Jamie said with a playful grin.  
  
"I do what I can ma'am," Landon said with a cowboy accent.  
  
"You're such a dork," Jamie said laughing.  
  
"Who says that anymore, dork? It's so last year," Landon said imitating a cheerleader.  
  
"Well I don't care what year the word was in style, I say it now, and I don't care if people think I'm weird for it," Jamie said seriously.  
  
"That's what I like about you Jamie, you don't take shit from anyone," Landon said giving her a crooked grin.  
  
"Um, thanks I think," Jamie said looking away from Landon.  
  
"I'm going to go check out the slopes okay?" Landon said getting up.  
  
"Have fun," Jamie said disappointed she couldn't go with him.  
  
"Hey Jamie, do you uh...mind if I go too?" Sammie asked in a small voice.  
  
"Go a head Sammie, I'll read a book or something."  
  
"Thanks Jamie!!" Sammie said running out the door.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
About an hour later Jamie was sitting on the couch reading a book called "The Outsiders" when the cabin door opened. Jamie looked up and saw Landon come in.  
  
"Hey what are you doing back so soon?" Jamie asked setting the book down.  
  
"I got bored and thought I'd keep you company," Landon said removing his coat and sweater.  
  
"That was thoughtful of you," Jamie said smiling at him.  
  
"I do what I can," Landon said sitting next to her.  
  
"So...what do you think of Ryan?" Jamie suddenly asked.  
  
Landon let out a dry laugh. "Ryan," Landon said cutting the name short and dry.  
  
"Yeah what do you think about him?" Jamie asked again.  
  
"Well why are you asking," Landon asked feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Because. . . .I think I like him," Jamie said blushing.  
  
"Why not ask Sammie?" Landon asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Because I want to know what you think," Jamie replied.  
  
"Well I think he's a great guy," Landon said with a fake smile.  
  
"Do you really?" Jamie asked seeing right through him.  
  
"Uhm I'm going to go take a shower okay?" Landon asked practically jumping up from the couch.  
  
"Okay," Jamie whispered.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Around six o' clock Mr. and Mrs. Carter brought home a tree for them to decorate.  
  
"I really feel like I'm just in the way," Jamie said to them as the decorated.  
  
"Nonsense!" Mrs. Carter cried.  
  
"You're here to make sure everything is straight," Sammie said with a laugh.  
  
"Okay I don't feel so bad anymore," Jamie said laughing.  
  
Landon looked at Jamie. She looked cute when she laughed. 'Wait what am I thinking?' Landon asked himself. He looked away from Jamie with two questions running through his mind.  
  
"Am I falling for Jamie? And if I am, am I too late?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Hey Guys, so sorry about the wait! My family just moved and everything got messed up, I hope you all still keep reading though! It would be nice of you. :D Thanks ~ JamiesAngle2008 


	11. Emotions part 2

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: Emotions part 2  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008 (me)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"This isn't happening," Landon whispered to himself.  
  
"Landon bro what's wrong you look like you're gonna puke," Sammie stated.  
  
"Huh? I'm uh fine, just fine," Landon said wiping the perspiration that trickled down his brow.  
  
"Are you sure? You look awfully pale," Jamie said concerned.  
  
"Uhmm, I think I'm going to turn in, I'm not feeling to hip," Landon said running to his room.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Landon lay awake staring at the wood ceiling. He then rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It read about four in the morning.  
  
"I'll never get to sleep tonight," Landon said quietly to himself.  
  
He then got up and walked downstairs to give himself something to do. He had totally forgotten about Jamie sleeping on the couch so when he found her there it gave him a shock.  
  
When he realized it was Jamie and she was sleeping he just stared at her. His eyes wondered over her face studying it as if trying to remember it. Suddenly he caught his eyes wondering past her face, to her breasts. He watched them heave with each breath she took.  
  
"What in God's name am I doing?" He asked himself hitting his head. He then decided it would be better if he went back upstairs. 'I'm going to go crazy,' Landon thought dryly.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie's eyes flew open, and she sat up. She looked around the cabin feeling fear inside her body. 'Was someone watching me?' she asked herself.  
  
Jamie let out a heavy sigh and brushed her hair away from her face. "Jamie?" She heard Sammie whisper.  
  
"Yeah Sam?" Jamie called.  
  
"Oh good you're up, I can't sleep," Sammie said walking quietly to the couch Jamie lay on.  
  
"What's wrong you look pale," Jamie said feeling Sammie's head.  
  
"I had a really bad dream that's all," Sammie said avoiding Jamie's stare.  
  
"About what?" Jamie asked with nothing but concern in her voice.  
  
"Uh, I'd rather not discuss it," Sammie said starting to sweat.  
  
"But, Sam you seem really freaked out over it tell me," Jamie begged.  
  
"Jamie I can't!" Sammie barked.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," Jamie said feeling hurt.  
  
"Jamie it's just really hard for me to tell you," Sammie said on the verge of tears. "Please don't be mad!"  
  
"Sam, I'm not mad!" Jamie said hugging her best friend. "I just want you to know I'll be here for you, I'll be here when ever you need me even if it's three in the morning or three in the afternoon."  
  
"Jamie I know you'll be here but I just can't bring myself to tell you," Sammie sobbed.  
  
"Sam, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, please tell me what's bothering you," Jamie said looking Sammie in the eyes.  
  
"Jamie before I tell you I have to give you something," Sammie said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I-it's from Ryan,"  
  
Jamie took the paper with shaking hands, whatever was in this piece of paper was haunting Sammie. She then carefully opened it and saw a note in Ryan's handwriting. It read:  
  
Jamie,  
  
Sammie tells me that you are going to the mountains with her and her family, to her father's cabin. I am sorry I was not able to see you off. When you return I have something very important to ask you. Hell with It, I'll just ask now. Jamie I really have feelings for you and I want you to be my girlfriend. You can think it over on your trip; I can't wait till you return.  
  
Ryan Scottwell.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
It was six in the morning and Jamie read over the note for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Sammie had fallen asleep on the couch next to her. Ryan Scottwell that name ran through her head. Ryan was Luke's brother!!  
  
Jamie started crying, it wasn't like it was her first time that night. Jamie tore the note up and threw it on the floor. She wished she could get up, but her ankle was in too much pain.  
  
"How could he just sit there and listen to me tell him what his brother did to me??" She asked herself aloud.  
  
Suddenly Jamie heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to control her breathing. "Jamie?" She heard Landon call.  
  
"Y-yeah," Jamie stuttered.  
  
"What's up kiddo?" He asked kneeling in front of her.  
  
"N-n-nothing, why would y-you think s-s-something is wrong?" Jamie asked plastering a smile on her face.  
  
"Well one reason is that you've been crying," Landon said giving her a soft smile.  
  
"Well n-nothing is wrong," Jamie replied coolly.  
  
"Okay, if you insist," Landon said getting up off the floor. Landon then picked up the book that he had laid next to him and sat in the rocking chair across the room. There was no TV so Landon read.  
  
Jamie wiped another tear away from her face. "Ryan's a fake and a phony," Jamie said quietly.  
  
"What happened to liking him," Landon asked feeling relieved. 'Wait I should be shocked or whatever' Landon told himself.  
  
"H-he's Luke's brother." Jamie said disgusted.  
  
Landon dropped his book. "He's a Scottwell?" Landon asked completely shocked.  
  
"Yes," Jamie answered.  
  
"So, he knew what Luke did to you?" Landon asked standing up. He balled his hands into fists and put them at his sides.  
  
"I don't know, but that day I punched him I told him about it," Jamie replied.  
  
Landon did hear much of anything she said. He could feel the hate burning inside him; he wanted to kill Ryan as of that moment.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
"Jamie I don't want to leave you here."  
  
"Sam, I'll be fine you need to go get some fresh air, go meet a cute guy or something," Jamie said with a laugh.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Positive, Landon let me borrow a book so I'll be fine," Jamie said causing Sammie to laugh.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour, if not I met a guy," Sammie said laughing again.  
  
Jamie was glad to see Sammie laughing. She seemed so scared last night. As Sammie left Jamie opened the book Landon had let her read. She hadn't even finished a paragraph when she heard Landon clear his throat.  
  
"Yes Mr. Carter?" Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked referring to the seat at her feet on the couch.  
  
"It is now, have a seat," Jamie said putting the book down.  
  
"Thank ya kindly ma'am," Landon said in his cowboy accent.  
  
"I still say you're a dork," Jamie said giggling.  
  
"Really, I thought I'd advance to something more," Landon said sounding disappointed.  
  
This caused Jamie to giggle again. "You always know how to make me laugh, that's what I like about you," Jamie said smiling.  
  
"I'm happy to know I can make you happy," Landon said looking into her eyes.  
  
{Landon's POV}  
  
Her eyes were killing me. 'Landon man, stop doing this. Staying in with her, making her feel better, it's just silly!' I said to myself.  
  
"You have pretty eyes," She said finally.  
  
I froze, 'What did she say?' "Uhm, so do you," I replied.  
  
She then smiled at me, she was enjoying this, I knew she was. She was playing me like a card. She just loved seeing me squirm like this. I hated feeling this way around her, earlier when she was crying I would have done anything to make her feel better again.  
  
Last night when I came down here and she was sleeping . . . I didn't even want to think about what was going through my mind then. Truly this was scaring the hell 'outta me.  
  
{End of POV}  
  
"Landon are you okay?" Jamie asked sitting up all the way.  
  
"Just peachy," He said clearing his throat uncomfortably.  
  
She eyed him playfully. "Am I detecting some nervousness Mr. Carter?" she asked.  
  
"N-no what would make you think that?" He asked.  
  
"Well one reason would be you keep clearing your throat, another is your sweating really, really bad, and another is. . ." She leaned very close to him. Landon became VERY nervous at that point. "When I lean close to you, you look like you're going to hurl," Jamie whispered flirtingly.  
  
"That's not funny," Landon said grinning.  
  
"I found it funny," Jamie said giggling.  
  
She then leaned back still smiling. "You know Jamie, you're a great girl, you make me forget my troubles, and which cheerleader I need to nicely decline, that kinda stuff, if only we were in the same world huh?" Landon said with what seemed like a sad smile.  
  
Jamie just looked at him; she didn't know what to say to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie finally asked.  
  
"It can mean whatever you want it to mean," Landon said walking up to his room. Before he left he kissed Jamie on the cheek.  
  
He was standing outside his room door when he said to himself. "I am falling for her, and I don't think I'm late."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Hey guys! What do you think? Please review and tell me, if not I'll get angry! So please review, I don't want to get angry. O:) 


	12. They See It Now

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: They See It Now  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008 (me)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
It was two days after that night and Jamie could finally walk on her ankle. Her and Sammie were hanging out around the slopes watching other guys from around there ski.  
  
"Whoo, whoo look at him!" Sammie shrieked.  
  
"Sam, stop that!" Jamie said giggling.  
  
"What? He's hot!" Sammie said smiling at the guy.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Sam do you know who that is??" Jamie asked laughing.  
  
"Who is it?" Sammie asked still looking at him.  
  
"It's Ricardo!!" Jamie squealed.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sammie cried running towards the cabin. Jamie stopped her.  
  
"Ricardo!" Jamie called.  
  
"Hey 'sup Jamie, Sammie?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Nothing much, Sammie was just wondering if she could hang with you for a while, you know pick up on some of your moves," Jamie said grinning evilly.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great," Ricardo replied.  
  
Sammie just stood there shocked. "Go on," Jamie said pushing her forward.  
  
Jamie chuckled to herself. Suddenly two hands covered her eyes and a voice called "Guess who?"  
  
Jamie smiled. "I don't know, the guy of my dreams maybe," Jamie said giggling.  
  
Landon then uncovered her eyes and walked around to face her. "Guess I was wrong, it's only you Landon," Jamie said grinning.  
  
"Thanks Jamie," He replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry Landon," Jamie replied smiling at him.  
  
"I have something for you," Landon said.  
  
"What is it?" Jamie asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"This!" Landon said throwing a snowball at her.  
  
"Landon Carter!" She called grabbing a handful of snow. Jamie quickly made it into a snowball and threw it at Landon.  
  
Landon dodged it and tackled Jamie to the ground. They both fell down a little hill and started rolling, when they stopped Jamie had Landon pinned to the ground.  
  
Landon expected her to let go of him just like that, she always had before, but this time was different. Landon didn't know how but he knew it was.  
  
{Jamie's POV}  
  
I had Landon pinned under me. I would have let go quickly because I would have been embarrassed you know holding him down and everything, but this time I wanted him to stay.  
  
I looked into his hazel eyes noticing he also had a hint of gold in them. I had the urge to kiss him right there but I didn't know if he'd feel the way I did. I had no way of knowing how wrong I was.  
  
{End of POV}  
  
Jamie and Landon looked at each other a moment longer until Landon couldn't bear it. He kissed her lips softly. At first Jamie was shocked but then her lips welcomed him. Landon brought his hand up to the side of her face stroking it gently.  
  
Jamie's lips parted slightly. Landon's tongue flickered in her mouth, Jamie responded in doing the same. Landon's hand moved from her face to her waist. With that Jamie jerked up and stood.  
  
She looked at Landon with apologizing eyes and ran up the hill and towards the cabin.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
The next day was 'Christmas' for them. Jamie and Sammie sat next to each other by the fireplace. "This is from me Mr. Carter," Jamie said handing him a rather large box.  
  
"Thank you Jamie," Mr. Carter said opening the box to find a new briefcase.  
  
"Sammie said you could use a new one," Jamie said smiling.  
  
"Its great thank you Jamie," He said smiling.  
  
Jamie smiled again. "Here you go Jamie," Sammie said handing her a box.  
  
Jamie opened it and found a ring. "What's this," She asked.  
  
"It's a friendship ring," Sammie answered with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Sam!" Jamie said hugging her.  
  
"Here this is from me," Jamie said handing her a box.  
  
Sammie opened it and squealed Jamie had gotten her the new sweater that she had wanted forever. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sammie said again and again,  
  
"This is from us," Mrs. Carter said handing Jamie a box.  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said smiling. Jamie opened it and found a new coat, it was a beautiful light blue with silvery gray. Jamie smiled her thanks and put the coat on.  
  
Jamie then looked over at Landon, she hadn't talked to him since the incident. "I have something for you too," Jamie said.  
  
"Likewise," Landon said handing Jamie a small, slim box.  
  
Jamie handed him his gift and took hers. She held her breath as she unwrapped it and saw what he had given her. It was the necklace that she had been saving up for forever. "Landon," She whispered, "It's beautiful,"  
  
"I saw you looking at it when we were hanging out at the mall," Landon replied pleased with himself.  
  
Landon opened the box Jamie gave him and found a book, not just any book but a book of poems and thoughts Jamie had written down. "Thank you Jamie, this means a lot to me," He said smiling.  
  
Sammie, Mr. and Mrs. Carter exchanged knowing glances. They didn't know what had happened between them but they knew something had.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Hours after the gifts were exchanged Jamie went outside and watched the small children sled down the hills. She was so caught up in watching them that she didn't see Landon walk out and stand next to her.  
  
"Jamie?" He said softly.  
  
She jumped. "Oh you scared me, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"I think we really need to talk." Landon said wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
"Me too," Jamie replied.  
  
"Jamie, I really have feelings for you, I guess I've been fighting them since the Luke thing. If you don't feel that way I really understand, and I'm sorry if I scared you." Landon said looking at Jamie.  
  
"Landon I've had a crush on you since forever, but since Luke I-I'm just scared, I mean how do I know that you're not after what he was after?" Jamie asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Is that why you ran off when I touched you," Landon asked walking over to her.  
  
Jamie didn't answer but nodded as tears spilled down her face. Landon walked forward and brushed them away. "Jamie look at me, I would NEVER do anything to hurt you, never," Landon said smiling.  
  
Jamie looked at Landon as if to see if he was telling her the truth. "Landon I know that but I've never felt what I feel now, and it scares the hell outta me," Jamie whispered with a small smile.  
  
Landon smiled and walked closer to Jamie. Her heart was racing, she didn't know what or how to feel. Landon was so close that Jamie could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and neck.  
  
He smiled and slid his hand around her waist. Jamie jerked but settled into his arms. She put her hands around his neck and softly kissed him.  
  
Landon decided to deepen the kiss. He kissed Jamie with more passion, Jamie started backing up until her back flattened against a tree trunk. Jamie parted her lips and welcomed Landon's wondering tongue. Landon's hands moved up and down Jamie's back tenderly.  
  
They both then parted for a breath. Jamie's lips were red and swollen from the kiss. "Landon, should we keep this a secret from the school for now?" Jamie asked with her hands still around Landon's neck.  
  
"I think it would be better for now anyway," Landon said resting his hands on her hips.  
  
Landon rested his head against Jamie's. "So we're a couple?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Jamie said pulling him into another passionate kiss.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Okay you all probably wonder if I got my idea from One Tree Hill the answer is no. I've never even seen it...so I wouldn't know what you were talking about. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter I worked hard not to make it look bad...and I mean hard, anyway review and no flames!! 


	13. Can't Have Her

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: Can't Have Her  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008 (me)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
***WARNING*** This chapter has a lot more swearing than most of my other chapters so...I'm like totally sorry if I offend anyone in anyway.  
  
The days in the mountains went by too quickly. Jamie and Landon had told Sammie all the details...Mr. and Mrs. Carter only new the main news. Jamie and Landon spent most of their time together. Meanwhile Sammie and Ricardo became quite fond of each other.  
  
But Jamie was now at home and about to go back to school. She just wanted to stay home and be with Landon. As Jamie walked through the door she saw Ryan, disgust filled her eyes and she ducked behind a group of cheerleaders so he wouldn't see her.  
  
She then saw Sammie and Ricardo talking to other 'normal people' Jamie walked up to them. "What's up Ricardo?" Jamie asked cheerfully.  
  
"Not much," He replied.  
  
"Cool, what's going on Sammie you weren't home yesterday when I called," Jamie said looking at her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was with Ricardo!" Sammie said giggling.  
  
"Ohhh you were?" Jamie asked slyly. Sammie suddenly turned deep red.  
  
"You guys are a couple aren't you?" Jamie asked smiling.  
  
"Yes," Sammie answered looking behind Jamie's shoulder.  
  
Jamie turned around and saw Ryan heading towards them. Jamie quickly grabbed Sammie and ducked behind Ricardo. "Ricardo," Jamie hissed quietly. "Distract him while we get a head start to class," Jamie begged.  
  
"Sure thing," Ricardo answered. He quickly kissed Sammie and walked over to Ryan, Jamie and Sammie quickly darted down the hall.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Landon saw Sammie and Jamie dart down the hall. "What's up?" He asked stopping them.  
  
"I saw Ryan and I don't want to deal with him yet," Jamie said breathlessly.  
  
"I see, want me to take care of him?" Landon asked balling his hands into fist.  
  
"I got it Landon, I can hit him if I have to," Jamie said laughing.  
  
"I know you can slap him, and Sammie just smack him on the head," Landon said teasingly.  
  
"You're funny Landon," Sammie replied, "A real act."  
  
"Thank ya dear sister," Landon said smiling a fake cheesy smile at her.  
  
He then quickly kissed Jamie and headed off to class. Jamie smiled to herself and went off to home room.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
It was now 2:30 p.m. and the students were leaving the building. Jamie was about to call out to Landon when a strong arm grabbed her and turned her around, she stared up into the face of Ryan Scottwell.  
  
"Jamie did Sammie give you my letter?" He asked pulling her out of the other students' way.  
  
"Yes," Jamie said crisply.  
  
"Well what's your answer?" Ryan asked looking hopeful.  
  
"My answer," Jamie shouted, "Is that you and your fucked up brother can go to hell and burn!"  
  
"My brother?" He asked playing stupid.  
  
"Ryan I wasn't born yesterday, Luke Scottwell, Ryan Scottwell, hmmmmm I wonder..." Jamie said with her voice still raised.  
  
"Jamie I was going to tell you," Ryan said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me! You don't ever, I mean ever put your sleazy hands on me you bastard!" Jamie shouted running off into the sea of students.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Ryan quietly walked home, "Luke's gonna grill my ass," He said to himself.  
  
He walked into the house and saw that Luke was on the couch. He jumped up when Ryan entered. "What did she say?" Luke asked.  
  
"She said 'you and your fucking brother can go to hell and burn'" Ryan said in a mocking tone.  
  
"That stupid bitch!" Luke shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Luke, we'll make her pay," Ryan said to him.  
  
"Ryan I still want her..." Luke said with desire burning in his eyes.  
  
"Why her?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Because I can't have her," Luke whispered.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/n: Thanks for all your reviews guys! This means a lot to me, check out my new fic (totally solo with much, much help from Isabelle888) {By the way thanks Isabelle (lots) couldn't have don't it w/out ya!} The fic is called Love Me Back to Life, it's different than most, sorry about the long A/N too! 


	14. It's Only The Beginning

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: It's Only the Beginning  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008 (me)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"That's what you said to him?!" Sammie exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe he had the nerve to ask me that!" Jamie said flopping on her bed.  
  
"I would have decked him in front of everyone," Sammie said into the phone.  
  
"I wanted to, God knows I wanted to but I couldn't bring myself to do it, and I've done it before," Jamie said remembering the day she punched him.  
  
"I remember that," Sammie said with a laugh.  
  
Jamie sat up on her bed and let out a frustrated sigh. "So Sammie, when are you and Ricardo going out again," Jamie asked wanting to change the subject.  
  
"On Friday, he's taking me to the movies," Sammie said dreamily.  
  
"Cool, I think you two make the cutest couple," Jamie said with a giggle.  
  
"Speaking of couples Landon wants to talk to you, he's been breathing down my neck forever," Sammie said thrusting the phone at Landon.  
  
"Hey Landon," Jamie said sweetly.  
  
"Hey," Landon replied.  
  
"Landon, do you think Luke is still after me?" Jamie asked with a quiver in her voice.  
  
"If he is, I promise to personally kill him," Landon said with no humor in his tone.  
  
"I'm really scared Landon, ever since that letter I keep looking over my shoulder afraid I'll see him there staring at me with lust in his eyes," Jamie said as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"It'll all be okay I promise, but I gotta go mom's got dinner ready," Landon said gently.  
  
"Thanks Landon, see ya tomorrow," Jamie said sweetly. Landon had no way of knowing that was a promise he couldn't keep.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie walked over to Sammie's and waited for her to get ready there. "Hey Jamie, sorry about that," Sammie said running out of the house. Landon came right behind her. He gave Jamie a short but sweet kiss on the lips and walked ahead not to draw attention to them.  
  
"So how are ya this morning?" Jamie asked nudging Sammie.  
  
"Same as always," She replied with a grin.  
  
As they walked into the school yard there were students giggling and pointing at Jamie. Sammie gave a few of them her death stare and they backed off.  
  
When Jamie stepped into the building she knew something wasn't right. She looked around and saw a crowd of students surrounding the school newspaper stand, Jamie walked over to it not listening to Sammie protesting.  
  
Jamie walked to the front of the cluster and saw Ryan Scottwell handing out papers to the students. "What the heck is going on?" Jamie demanded.  
  
"Read for yourself sweetie," He said handing her the sheet of paper. Just before she put her eyes on it he walked closer and stroked her cheek. As Jamie threw a hand out to slap him he caught it and smiled.  
  
"You pig!" Jamie shouted jerking her hand out of his grasp. Jamie then walked away from the crowd back to Sammie; then looked at the paper..horror struck her face, she willed herself not to let Ryan see her tears.  
  
"What is it Jamie?" Sammie asked with nothing but concern in her voice. Jamie handed her the paper not looking at her. Sammie's face twisted with disgust as she read. This is what disgusted Sammie so:  
  
Dearest Jamie~  
  
I wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed our little get together during the last football game I played in. I am flattered that you take such an interest in me. But I am afraid that we can be nothing more. You know exactly what I am talking about, I can't have sex with you Jamie, and it would ruin everything that we have, friendship wise I mean. I still hope that we can be friends, but we can never be anything more, and that includes the 'friends with benefits' deal you talked about the other night, but truly I am flattered.  
  
Lucas Scottwell  
  
Sammie marched off to Landon to show him the piece of filthy garbage. Jamie begged her not to but Sammie would not listen to her friends pleas.  
  
"Landon we have got some things to talk about,"  
  
~^~^~^  
  
It was the end of the day finally; Jamie couldn't stand anymore taunting and teasing. She ran out of the building not waiting for Sammie or Landon to catch up, which may have been the best decision.  
  
"Landon we have no choice," Sammie said marching down the main hall of the building.  
  
"Sammie I know that, I just don't want you to get hurt, he is a lot bigger than you, and if he's anything like Luke a LOT stronger," Landon said walking right behind her.  
  
"I'm much stronger than I look Landon you know that," Sammie snapped.  
  
"You didn't get punched by Luke did you?!" He shot back.  
  
Suddenly Ryan came into view. "There he is that lying son of a--" Sammie was cut off when she saw he brother dart after him.  
  
Sammie was quick after him. "You're goin' down!" Sammie said jumping on his back.  
  
Ryan let out a cry of surprise and slammed Sammie against the wall. "Ouch! You stupid son of a bitch!" Sammie cried. With that said Landon punched Ryan in the face causing him to stagger back.  
  
Ryan reached up and grabbed Sammie's hair. He flipped her over his back using her hair to catapult her. "You mother fucker, you'll pay!" Sammie called tackling him to the ground.  
  
'Woah she is stronger than I thought,' Landon quickly thought to himself. Suddenly Landon pulled Sammie off Ryan and started punching him in the face.  
  
"Bet Luke didn't tell you that I was the one who caused him that concussion did he?" Landon asked punching him once more.  
  
"Luke will make Jamie suffer," Ryan whispered. Sammie heard this and sat on his stomach.  
  
"Luke will do NOTHING to her and I'll make damn sure of it," She said leaning only inches away from his face.  
  
Ryan smiled a smile that was covered with blood; he then grabbed the back of Sammie's head and pulled her into a forceful kiss. Sammie thrashed her arms about and started hitting him on his chest.  
  
Landon was quick to react and pulled Sammie off him, Landon then saw the principal running towards them. "Run!!" He shouted looking at his sister wiping the blood from her mouth.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" She shouted back. "It was both of us!"  
  
The running principal drew nearer; with a forceful shove Landon pushed Sammie into the freshman hall. "What in God's name is going on?!" He screeched.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary," Landon replied looking at Ryan lying on the ground.  
  
"Mr. Carter, I'll be talking to your parents about this," He threatened running over to Ryan.  
  
"You do that Mr. Rothman," Landon said pushing the doors open to the freshman hall. He then grabbed Sammie and they darted down the hall before the principal could say anymore.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hey guys, sorry about the wait, I know it wasn't THAT long but anyway I hope you liked it and I'd REALLY like a review. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far..it means like EVERYTHING to me. 


	15. Proving It

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: Prove It  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008 (me.duh)  
  
-  
  
Landon and Sammie ran to Jamie's house not stopping for anything, not even a breath. When they got there they paused for only a second and knocked eagerly.  
  
Mrs. Sullivan came to the door looking worried. "Thank heavens it's you two! Jamie locked herself in her room and won't talk to me, will you please try?" She asked looking from Sammie to Landon and back to Sammie.  
  
"Yeah, we'll go up," Sammie said as Mrs. Sullivan let them enter the house.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. S!" Landon called running up the stairs behind Sammie.  
  
When Landon got to the top of the stairs Sammie was already pounding on the door. "Jamie please let us in!" She begged.  
  
The door finally opened. Jamie was standing there with hate burning in her eyes; Landon thought they were going to go right through him. Sammie quickly walked into her room.  
  
"Jamie are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Jamie answered too calmly.  
  
"Jamie, really are you?" Landon asked walking over to her.  
  
"Landon come on! I'm the school bitch in case you haven't noticed!" Jamie screamed.  
  
"Jamie you're not--" Landon started but was cut off.  
  
"No Landon don't say it! I AM did you hear half of the stuff people said?! I'm this-this whore in everyone's eyes, I wanted to fuck Luke Scottwell but got the shitty end of the damn deal!!" She said not caring her mother and father could hear every word.  
  
"Jamie don't say that," Sammie said with her voice cracking.  
  
"Sam, you heard it, that's what they think of me, I usually wouldn't care but when it's this . . . what am I to do?" Jamie asked putting her hands on her face.  
  
"Jamie it'll all work out," Sammie said hugging her.  
  
"I hope you're right," Jamie said hugging her best friend back.  
  
-  
  
Hours later Jamie and Landon were in the park watching the small children play hop-scotch and tag. Jamie didn't say much, she was deep in thought.  
  
Landon grabbed her hand without her making a move. He sat in silence with her until he couldn't bear it any longer. "Jamie," He finally said.  
  
"Hmm?" Jamie asked turning to him.  
  
"I-I love you," He said softly.  
  
Jamie didn't say anything, what was she to say? How did she know that he wasn't only feeling sorry and when it was all over he'd be the same Landon again? And did she love him, really love him?  
  
"Landon, I um don't know what to say, I mean I have feelings for you, deep feelings, but I can't call them love, not yet, not until you prove it to me," Jamie said sadly as she walked off.  
  
-  
  
It was the next day and Jamie was waiting for Sammie and Landon to walk to school with her. She didn't even want to go; she didn't want to face everyone's taunting and teasing.  
  
"Hey," Sammie said walking out the door and standing next to Jamie.  
  
"Hi," Jamie said dully.  
  
"Lighten up Jamie, it'll be okay," Sammie said smiling a small smile.  
  
"I can only dream right?" Jamie asked sarcastically.  
  
Just then Landon walked over to Jamie and grabbed her hand, this surprised Jamie but she didn't pull away. "What are you doing Landon?" Jamie asked in a whisper.  
  
"Proving it to you," Landon said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Landon you could lose everything," Jamie said startled by his answer.  
  
"It's not as bad as losing you," Landon replied looking back ahead.  
  
When they got to the school building Landon opened the door for Jamie and Sammie and followed in behind them.  
  
As Jamie walked by Landon's group Billy started barking. Jamie walked on by trying to ignore Billy and his followers. That was the hardest thing she'd ever done.  
  
"Hey Jamie, let's ditch and go to a motel," Billy said rubbing his hands over his chest.  
  
"Billy go fuck off!" Landon shouted pushing Billy into a wall.  
  
The onlookers fell silent. "Landon, you're going to take this bitch over me!?" Billy shouted.  
  
"She's not a bitch Billy!" Landon shouted.  
  
"Landon you're wrong she wants to fuck Luke, Landon you hate that bastard!" Billy snapped back.  
  
Landon then without thinking twice punched Billy, his best friend in the face. He then looked at him a moment longer and then lead Sammie and Jamie down the main hall. 


	16. The Letter

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: The Letter  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008 (me..duh)  
  
-  
  
'I get it now!' Ryan's head screamed. 'Jamie and Landon..yes I knew it!'  
  
Ryan ran out the doors of the school building deciding it would be best for him to ditch school today. He would need to be there to help Luke.  
  
It seemed like Ryan had been running for hours before he arrived at his house. "Luke!" He called running into the house.  
  
"What do you want?" Luke asked harshly.  
  
"I have found something out about Jamie," Ryan said solemnly.  
  
"What is it?" Luke asked standing up.  
  
Ryan loved seeing his brother squirm. "Now hmm..what was it, seems I forgot like to refresh my memory?" Ryan asked holding out his hand.  
  
"Tell me now or die!" Luke shouted grabbing the front of Ryan's shirt and throwing him against the wall.  
  
"Okay, okay, I was only messing with you man, but Jamie and Landon are seeing each other," Ryan said trying to push Luke off him.  
  
Luke stared at Ryan as if he were an alien. "You're lying!" He said pushing him against the wall again.  
  
"Luke I'm not lying!" Ryan snapped.  
  
Luke had to face the music, Jamie and Landon had been attracted to each other since he pulled his little stunt at the football game. He still kicked himself over it.  
  
"Then we have no choice but to break them apart."  
  
-  
  
"Sammie are you okay?" Jamie asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"I feel sick, I don't think I'm going to school today," Sammie said tiredly.  
  
It was the next day, Sammie looked horrible. "Okay, get some rest, I'll be by with your homework tonight," Jamie said watching her go up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Landon walked out of the kitchen and out the door to Jamie. "Hey," he said standing next to her.  
  
"Hey handsome," Jamie said giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Do you really think I'm handsome?" Landon asked grinning.  
  
"No I just call you that because it has a nice ring to it," Jamie said sarcastically.  
  
"That's good to know," Landon said as he threw his arm around her shoulder.  
  
He and Jamie walked the rest of the way to school throwing flirty remarks back and forth. When Jamie and Landon walked into the building the first bell rang. They parted down separate hallways to their lockers.  
  
As Jamie's locker came into view she saw an envelope tapped to it. Jamie squinted and read the name on the front of the envelope. It was marked 'Landon" This sent chills down Jamie's spine for two reasons. One: This was her locker not Landon's. Two: Landon's locker was at the other end of the main hall, how could it have mistakenly been put on her locker?  
  
Jamie took the envelope off the door and opened it. She stared at when was written on the piece of paper for what seemed like a lifetime.  
  
****Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise I'll try to make the next one somewhat longer. Please review to see what the letter says. Sorry it's taking a while for me to update, but the ideas are getting kinda hard to get so please be patient! 


	17. True Lies?

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: True Lies?  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
-  
  
A single tear fell from her eye but she quickly brushed it away. This is what Jamie had read:  
  
Landon,  
  
I had a really wonderful time with you the other night. I'm sorry about the whole not sleeping with you thing, but I'm just not ready. When the time is right, you and I will both know. Now changing the subject, you're not REALLY hooked up with Jamie are you?! I mean how could you leave me for her?! Landon don't do this to me! I love you and I want to be with you, forever. No matter what the cost is. . .  
  
Cassie  
  
Jamie took the paper and walked towards Landon's homeroom. "Landon," she called. "We have some things to talk about."  
  
Landon picked up his backpack knowing they were going to have to ditch to talk about them. "What's wrong?" He asked putting an arm around her as the started down the hall way.  
  
"I want you to explain this." Jamie said moving away from his touch.  
  
Landon took the note and let out a dry irritated laugh. "Do you really think I'm messing around with Cassie?" Landon asked as they got out of the school building.  
  
"Landon what do you think I'm gonna think after reading that??" Jamie shouted back.  
  
"Jamie I proved it to you, I love you okay? I love you! I would NEVER do something to jeopardize that!" Landon said growing more frustrated.  
  
"My God Landon, what would you think, if it were me what would you think?" Jamie said her voice getting louder.  
  
Landon was silent a moment thinking of what to say. "Okay, I'd probably be pissed at first, but then I'd know that you wouldn't do it because deep down . . . you know you love me too," Landon said softly.  
  
Jamie was stunned; she didn't know what to say. No one had ever said something so . . . she didn't even know a word for it. "Landon, I'm sorry, I guess being with you is still like a dream you know, I'm waiting for my alarm clock to ring." Jamie said with a small smile.  
  
"So you believe me?" Landon asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but I want to know who did this," Jamie said ripping the letter in half.  
  
"It was probably Cassie and Billy, they're pretty mad at me you know?" Landon asked with a playful grin.  
  
"Yeah I know, I still can't believe you did that," Jamie said with a laugh.  
  
Landon and Jamie decided to skip school for the day, it wasn't going to hurt too much, and if they were busted they'd only have a week of detention.  
  
Landon had his arm wrapped protectively around Jamie as they walked through town. "Landon," Jamie said after being quiet for some time.  
  
"What Jamie," He asked noticing she was looking at her feet.  
  
"I've never felt this way before . . . and I hope I don't feel this way about anyone else, ever. Landon...I love you," Jamie said finally looking up at him.  
  
Landon smiled and wrapped Jamie in a bear hug. "I've been waiting to hear that from you," Landon whispered kissing Jamie's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner Landon, I didn't know if I could trust you, or love you like you love me," Jamie said as her eyes grew glossy with tears.  
  
"Jamie I'll always love you," he whispered as he kissed her.  
  
Jamie deepened the kiss by running her tongue over Landon's lips. Her tongue pried his lips open then mashed against his tongue. Landon's hands moved up her back then down to her butt.  
  
As Landon did this Jamie let out a laugh. "Landon people are watching," She whispered.  
  
"Let them stare," Landon said kissing her once more.  
  
This kiss was filled with more passion than any other kiss the two had ever experienced. Landon had Jamie pinned against the side of a building. They stood there a few moments longer wrapped up in their kiss when Jamie broke it to catch her breath.  
  
Landon smiled at her and wrapped his hand around her waist as they started for home. Jamie rested her head on Landon's shoulder, they looked like a young and in love couple who had no idea they were being watched.  
  
-  
  
"Do you see that?" He asked his companion.  
  
"Yes I see, and I can't believe it, she's supposed to be mad at him, not making out with him on the sidewalk!" The second man shouted.  
  
"I guess the letter wasn't much help," The first man said dumbly.  
  
"We've gotta get Cassie in on this," The second man said.  
  
"Luke why would Cassie help us, she hates us," he said stupidly.  
  
"Ryan you dumbass, we'll pay her or something, I don't know . . . anything, Ryan I want her!" Luke said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why are you musing over this bitch? She's just like the other one you HAD to have but never got." Ryan said with a laugh.  
  
Luke had had enough of his brother's crude comments; he punched him and left him there, with a broken and bleeding nose.  
  
"Why do I keep getting hit?" Ryan asked himself. "It's not my fault it's the truth."  
  
***Hey guys sorry about the wait but I've been busy with other fics and such. You know how it gets, and if you don't well too bad you're still going to have to wait. Thanks for all the great reviews and support! 


	18. My Love For you

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: My Love For You  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
-  
  
About a month had passed since that day. Jamie and Landon were getting along so well, Sammie and Ricardo were still together also. None of the four kids could have predicted what was to come over the next few weeks.  
  
"Luke that's IT you've gone over the damn edge I should have listened to mom and kept you in that damn place but no you had to talk me out of it!" Ryan shouted as he grabbed his shirt off the floor.  
  
"You can't do this to me Ryan, I love her and she loves me deep down! You'll see I don't need your damn pity anyway!" Luke shouted to his brother.  
  
"Okay then I don't want you calling me again!" Ryan shouted slamming the door.  
  
-  
  
"I don't know what to get him Sammie!" Jamie whined.  
  
"Jamie, its only Landon whatever you get him he'll love it, hell, get him a tie, that's what you give someone when you don't know what to get them," Sammie said laughing at her own joke.  
  
"Sam, you don't give someone a tie for Valentines Day," Jamie said playfully hitting her arm.  
  
"Guess I'll have to take my dad's valentines present back then," Sammie joked.  
  
"I guess so," Jamie said looking at the cds.  
  
Today was Valentines Day and Jamie still didn't have anything for Landon, she didn't know what to get him. Shopping for someone like Landon was maybe the hardest thing she had ever done.  
  
Finally she decided to get him a little bear that held a heart saying 'I love you!' "I think that's the cutest thing ever!" Sammie said giggling.  
  
Just then Jamie's cell phone rang. "Yeah," Jamie said following Sammie to the check out line.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Landon answered.  
  
"What's up Landon?" Jamie asked paying for the items her and Sammie both purchased.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I am going to take you out to dinner tonight, dress fancy, and I have a surprise for you after that," Landon said.  
  
"Okay, I can't wait, what time will you be over for me?"  
  
"About six thirty."  
  
"Okay I'll see you then, Bye," Jamie said hanging up her phone.  
  
-  
  
"Jamie are you sure you can stay by yourself for the weekend?" Joanne Sullivan asked her daughter.  
  
"Mom, c'mon it's me we're talking about," Jamie said grinning.  
  
"I know that, well I guess we're off then, call us if you have any problems." She said walking out the door with her husband.  
  
"I will!" Jamie called after her.  
  
Jamie looked at her watch and saw that she had about an hour until Landon was due. She walked up to her bathroom and got ready for her Valentines date with Landon.  
  
-  
  
Landon walked up to the door and rang the bell; he could hear Jamie run to the door. When she opened the door Landon was amazed at how beautiful Jamie looked. She was wearing a red dress that came about four inches above her knees. Her hair had been curled into spirals and she had on a touch of make- up.  
  
"You're beautiful," Landon said grinning.  
  
"You clean up nice to," Jamie said smiling. "Oh just a sec I have something for you."  
  
Jamie disappeared into the house and came back handing Landon a small bag. "Thank you," He said taking the bag.  
  
He opened it and took out Jamie's bear. "I know it seems dorky, but I didn't know what else to get you," Jamie said grinning.  
  
"I think it's the best," Landon said kissing her cheek.  
  
Landon then handed Jamie a rose and led her to the car. "Landon, I don't know what I'd do without you," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"I don't know either," Landon said with a chuckle.  
  
They got to the restaurant about ten minutes later. Landon got out of the car and went around to open Jamie's door. "Thank you good sir," Jamie said taking his hand.  
  
Jamie and Landon ate and as they did they talked about everything under the sun. After they were done they even shared a dance. Jamie wanted this night to last forever, she loved being there with Landon, and being in his arms.  
  
It was about 8:30 when they walked out of the restaurant. "Okay, now for my surprise," Landon said opening her door as she got into the car.  
  
"What is it?" Jamie asked eagerly.  
  
"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Landon asked kissing her.  
  
"Fine don't tell me, just have me die of suspense," Jamie said dramatically.  
  
Landon just chuckled and started the car, they drove for about thirty minutes then they came to a stop, before Jamie could see where they were Landon blindfolded her.  
  
"Landon you don't need to BLINDFOLD me!" Jamie said as he tied it on.  
  
"Yes I do," Landon said helping her out of the car. He helped her into the building making sure she didn't trip or get her shoe stuck in anything.  
  
"Landon where in the world are we?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Okay take off the blindfold," Landon said after Jamie heard a door open.  
  
Jamie removed the blindfold and let out a gasp of surprise. They stood in a hotel room, but that wasn't what had her, all the lights were turned out and candles were set up all over the room, and rose petals were scattered around.  
  
"Landon did you do all this?" Jamie asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, it was nothing, I just wanted this to be a night you'd always remember," Landon said looking into her eyes.  
  
Jamie smiled and walked into the room; Landon followed behind her and shut the door. Suddenly Jamie became nervous and Landon must have sensed it because he came over to where she stood and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Jamie listen to me, we don't have to do anything you're not ready to do," Landon said gently.  
  
"Landon that means everything to me," Jamie whispered before she kissed him.  
  
Landon wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. Jamie rested her hands on his shoulders, she then broke the kiss. "Landon," She whispered. "Make love to me."  
  
Landon didn't wait for her to say anymore, he kissed her lips hungrily. Jamie pulled Landon's shirt over his head and led him towards the bed. They lay on the bed with Landon slightly over her.  
  
"I want you to have all of me," Jamie whispered.  
  
Landon slowly unzipped Jamie's dress and slid it off her body. Jamie responded to this act by unbuttoning Landon's pants, she then slid them down with her feet and threw them off to the side.  
  
"Jamie you're beautiful," Landon whispered.  
  
She then pulled him into an intense and passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss both of their lips were red and swollen. Landon and Jamie slowly finished undressing each other and then, he was inside her.  
  
Jamie dug her nails into Landon's shoulders. "We can stop Jamie," Landon said feeling her nails dig into his flesh.  
  
"No don't," Jamie whispered. She loosened her grip on Landon's shoulders as he kissed her.  
  
Finally it was all over, they stayed in each others arms the rest of the night.  
  
-  
  
"I'll see you later tonight," Jamie said kissing Landon lovingly.  
  
"Bye Jamie," Landon said as Jamie shut the door.  
  
Jamie didn't notice anything, she was too busy thinking of Landon and how they had expressed their love for each other just last night. Jamie didn't notice the figure walk up behind her.  
  
"I really do love him," Jamie thought to herself.  
  
Jamie still noticed nothing around her, she should have been more alert because she could have run, she could have been safe, but she was off in la- la land. She didn't notice anything until it was too late.  
  
*****Hey guys I'm so very truly sorry about the long gap between my updates, its along story so I wont bore you with it, but please review I love reviews if you guys review I promise I'll get a new chapter up sooner!! 


	19. Lost It

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: Lost It  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
-  
  
Jamie didn't notice anything until it was too late . . .  
  
Jamie was still not paying attention when she ran into a tall figure. "Excuse me," Jamie said trying to move around the tall figure.  
  
"You're coming with me," The figure said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let me go!" Jamie screamed.  
  
The figure took Jamie down an ally way and turned to face her. "Luke!" Jamie cried in surprise.  
  
Suddenly she felt something like a hard pinch in her side and she fell unconscious into Luke's arms.  
  
-  
  
Sometime after Jamie left the hotel Landon went over to see her. As he got to the front door he knew something wasn't right. He rang the bell and waited a few seconds, he didn't hear Jamie eagerly run to the door, he heard nothing, he rang again and got the same response.  
  
"Jamie!" Landon called hoping she was only trying to fool him. But he didn't hear her soft giggles.  
  
"I've gotta get Sammie!" He said running down the street back to his house to get his sister.  
  
-  
  
Jamie woke up sometime later that day and she was in a room, a room she had never seen. "Where am I?" She said aloud.  
  
"Jamie, you're awake," Luke said walking over to her.  
  
"Get away from me!" Jamie hissed.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay, I don't want to hurt you," Luke whispered.  
  
"Right," Jamie said trying to break away from her restraints.  
  
"I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back my sweet."  
  
Jamie cringed in disgusts and looked down at herself, her eyes widened. She was wearing a dress that looked a lot like her Juliet costume, only it was pale purple instead of pink.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jamie asked herself.  
  
Jamie sat there for what seemed like ever before Luke came back in. "How are you?" He asked sitting by her on the bed.  
  
"Luke please let me go home, please," Jamie pleaded.  
  
"I can't let you do that, you'll just leave me for Landon," Luke said brushing hair out of her face.  
  
"But Luke, I love Landon, not you," Jamie said wishing he could see the truth.  
  
Luke suddenly slapped her across the face, right after he did that regret spilled across his face. "Jamie I'm sorry, it's just I cant stand to think of my life without you," He said trying to touch her face. But Jamie moved away from him.  
  
"You've lost it haven't you?" Jamie asked suddenly feeling fear prickle inside her body.  
  
"Jamie, don't say such unkind things," Luke warned.  
  
"Leave me alone Luke! Just leave me alone, don't you get it? I don't want to be with you, I choose Landon!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"I see you're still a tad bit cranky, I'll leave you alone for now, here this will help you relax."  
  
Again Jamie felt a hard pinch in her side and fell unconscious within mere seconds.  
  
-  
  
"When was the last time you saw here?" Sammie asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"Sometime this morning," Landon said with panic in his voice.  
  
"Okay first lets, um lets, oh Landon I don't know!" Sammie said starting to lose the calmness in her voice.  
  
"All right, lets just split up, and if in a couple hours we cant find her we'll get the police," Landon said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Oh Landon what if something bad happened?" Sammie said holding back her tears.  
  
"Nothing bad happened Sammie, nothing," Landon said hoping it was the truth.  
  
*****Hey, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I promise I'll make the next one longer, I want to thank you all so much for the reviews I'm getting I love reviews, except the ones that complain . . . yeah I could do without those. 


	20. Busted?

"Landon I can't find her!" Sammie cried in a panicked voice.  
  
"Okay Sam, check the park one more time, I'll go look downtown," Landon said running off to his car.  
  
A frightened Sammie ran off towards the park. "Oh Jamie, where are you?" She whispered wishing she would hear her best friend answer.  
  
-  
  
Jamie woke up and let out an angry cry for she wasn't in her bed, or in Lanond's arms, she was in a small room, like a room for a princess, and she was still in the dress.  
  
Luke saw Jamie wake up. "My love, you're awake," Luke said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She hissed.  
  
"My sweet Jamie, you must forget about them, Sammie, Landon, your family, all of them. For we will be together forever." Luke said gently.  
  
"Luke you're crazy!" Jamie said glaring at him.  
  
"That may be true, but I still have you," Luke said kissing her hand.  
  
Jamie snorted a laugh and looked away. "I just want to go home Luke, please, if you love me you'll let me go," Jamie said forcing herself not to cry.  
  
"Jamie you're going to have to though it out, it's going to be me and you for the rest of out lives," Luke said chuckling.  
  
"Leave me alone Luke," Jamie said softly.  
  
He sat there and didn't move he just looked at her. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it. "Leave me alone!" She screamed.  
  
Luke smiled a small smile and got up from his seat. "As you wish my love," He whispered.  
  
Before he left he softly kissed Jamie's cheek. Jamie pulled her head away from him and looked away. As the door closed Jamie still didn't cry, she didn't shed a single tear, she had to be strong.  
  
-  
  
Sammie and Landon met back in their driveway an hour and a half later. "Landon I didn't see her or any sign of her!" Sammie cried becoming very worried.  
  
"We have to call the police then," Landon said angrily.  
  
Just as they were about to head inside Ryan came running up the drive. "Sammie, Landon I know where she is!" He said stopping in front of them.  
  
"You do?" Sammie asked sighing with relief.  
  
"Tell me where." Landon commanded.  
  
Ryan got his breath under control and told Sammie and Landon everything, down to the last detail.  
  
"Can we trust you?" Sammie asked furrowing her brow.  
  
"Do you have another choice?" Ryan snapped.  
  
"I guess not, let's go," Sammie said following the two to the car.  
  
They quickly drove off to the abandon factory, which wasn't so abandoned anymore.  
  
-  
  
Jamie sat in her room alone staring out the window across the foot of her bed. She heard her door open and close again she looked over to see Luke. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.  
  
"Just peachy, I'm stuck in a dungeon, in a dress, with a madman, and I'm just fine," Jamie said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't need to say it that way," He said annoyingly.  
  
"Well it's true, I wish someone would just come and take me away!" Jamie shouted.  
  
Right when she finished her sentence a car screeched to a stop and three doors slammed shut. "Jamie!" She heard Sammie's voice shout.  
  
"Sammie in here!" Jamie shouted back.  
  
"No!" Luke whispered jumping up. He scooped Jamie up and as the other three ran in he held a pocketknife to her throat. "You come any closer and she gets it!"  
  
***Okay, next chapter will be longer for those who think this was still to short, I promise!! Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me!! ~*JA2008*~ 


	21. Just One More Day

Story Title: Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter Title: Just One More Day  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
-  
  
Sammie, Landon, and Ryan all stood there with Landon slightly behind them. Luke had panic written all over his face, and he was too busy trying to keep the knife away from Jamie but make it look like he meant business at the same time.  
  
Landon looked at Luke once more and decided he had to find another way in. He quietly snuck out the door and was outside once again, he looked up and saw a window about twelve feet from the ground, he decided that was his only hope.  
  
There was a gate covered in vines laid against the wall, he quickly started climbing up it. When he reached the window his hand slipped and he almost fell but quickly grabbed the windowsill. He prayed to god that no one heard anything.  
  
Landon looked in the window and saw Sammie and Ryan arguing with Luke. Sammie happened to look at him; Landon motioned for her to distract him she nodded in response.  
  
"Luke this is stupid, if you kill Jamie you wont win anything, just time in prison!" Ryan shouted.  
  
Something in Luke's head snapped at that moment. "You know what if I know Jamie will never love anyone else I'll welcome prison!" Luke shouted raising the knife over Jamie.  
  
"No Luke stop!" Sammie cried.  
  
Before he could stab the knife into Jamie's flesh he was stopped by a strong force. "Jamie run!" Landon commanded.  
  
Jamie was practically pushed forward and she fell at Ryan and Sammie's feet. "Jamie are you okay?" Ryan asked propping her up.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm o-okay," Jamie said relieved to see them again.  
  
"Carter you will not have her!" Luke shouted punching Landon in the face.  
  
Landon staggered back and kicked Luke's arm, which sent the knife flying from his hand; it landed about five feet away. Landon then tackled Luke and continuously punched him in the face. Causing his nose and mouth to start bleeding.  
  
There was no way Landon could stop there not after what Luke had done . . . he terrorized his sweet Jamie. Jamie didn't deserve that to happen to her, no one did, so Luke was going to have to pay for it.  
  
While Landon thought about this he didn't put as much strength into his hits, so Luke easily threw him off. Landon grunted in pain and lay still for a second too late. Luke kicked him in the side three times before Landon could get up.  
  
"Face it Landon I'm better than you and I always have been, Jamie is a whore who asked me to take her that first night." He looked over at Jamie. "Love do you remember that night, you begged me to take you in my car and park it, I told you no but you insisted but then ran away when it became too much for you." Luke then laughed.  
  
This really got to Landon he tackled Luke again and this time he showed no mercy. He punched him until his face was blue and purple. After that he stood and kicked him in his rib-cage area.  
  
"Landon that's enough!" Sammie finally said pulling him back.  
  
"Sammie, it's not even close," Landon said finally.  
  
At that moment a police car could be heard pulling up. They ran up the stairs and kicked the door opened, even though it was not needed. "What the fuck took you jackasses so long I called a good god damned 45 minutes ago!" Sammie shouted.  
  
"That's not true ma'am, it's only been 10," The officer said.  
  
"Like hell it has!" She retorted.  
  
"Sam, that's enough," Ryan hissed.  
  
Sammie backed off and helped Jamie down the stairs. "Are you okay Jamie?" She asked embracing her best friend.  
  
"Yes, I was so scared though," Jamie said starting to cry softly.  
  
"I know, it's okay, it's over now," Sammie whispered to her.  
  
Landon slowly made his way over to Jamie; he didn't know what to say to her truthfully. Jamie looked up from Sammie's shoulder and saw Landon walking over, she broke away from Sammie and ran into Landon's arms.  
  
"Landon I was so scared," She whispered.  
  
"It's okay Jamie, I'll never let anyone hurt you again," Landon said hugging her close.  
  
Sammie brushed away a tear as she watched them. "They really are in love," She said to herself.  
  
"Landon, I'll love you forever," Jamie whispered resting her head on Landon's chest.  
  
Landon stood there a minute holding Jamie and then finally said, "I'll love you forever and a day more."  
  
~*~I love you when you're happy  
I love you when you're sad.  
And when you're feeling lonely  
Or when you're feeling mad.  
I love you all the time,  
In every kind of way.  
We'll always be together  
Forever and just a day more.  
  
****Hey! That's it, that's my last chapter, I hope it was what you all wanted. Luke got the crap kicked outta him and by Landon! YAY! Okay seriously now, it's been a blast working on this fic, it is one of my fics I am really proud of I mean did you see my reviews? I want to thank you all for reviewing it means a lot to me to know what you think, I may not have cared at times but hey, I could just be some weird girl with no life. And I also must thank Isabelle; she has helped me so much with this fic I cant even begin to name everything. It's kinda sad to see this fic go but hey, that means another will soon appear so keep your eyes open! Thanks Much ~*~JA2008~*~ And on the last note the poem came from the book "A Time For Dancing" (a really good book) 


End file.
